


two hearts for two hearts

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Female Ejaculation, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happens while Rose, Clara, and the Doctor are having sex that fundamentally alters their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two hearts for two hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's prompt: Ten/Rose/Clara - mental/psychic sex

The Doctor gripped Clara's hips as he thrust into her, his fingers pressing into her flesh. She was bent over in front of him, her head between Rose's legs, and he loved the way she divided her attention between him and Rose, pushing her hips back against him while focusing on what she was doing to Rose.

It shouldn't be too surprising, though, given that they'd been involved in this three-way relationship for quite some time now, and they'd all become quite adept at equally dividing their attention. It had been a challenge at first, but one they attacked with exuberance, because after what they'd been through, how could they not want to embrace what they had?

He still remembered almost losing them, remembered Rose gripping that lever, fear and determination at war on her face, while he and Clara yelled for her to hold on, both of them clinging to the magnaclamps.

When Rose's fingers began to slip, it had been Clara who had thrown caution to the winds, releasing her clamp and lurching forward to grab Rose's arms. The Doctor watched, frozen in fear, as Clara struggled to hold on to Rose, but the force of the void was too strong, and slowly, slowly, Rose was pulled from Clara's grasp.

The girls screamed as Rose began to fall towards the wall, Clara swinging around in one last desperate attempt to grab her, only to be pulled forward too. The Doctor yelled, watching helplessly as they were both dragged towards the wall, and then suddenly the breach sealed itself. Rose hit the wall and slumped to the floor, while Clara lay on her back, her hands over her face.

The three of them didn't move in that frozen moment, and then Rose stirred as Clara sat up. Clara scrambled over to her, half running, half crawling, and pulled Rose up, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Clara?" Rose had breathed, staring wide-eyed at the other girl, and then began to cry as they embraced, holding each other tightly. The Doctor had walked over to them, feeling numb at how close he had come to losing them, and dropped to his knees beside them, throwing his arms around their trembling bodies.

After that, there was no more hiding from their feelings. They loved each other openly, never missing an opportunity to kiss, holding hands as much as possible wherever they went, and only splitting off into a couple if the third was okay with it.

The Doctor had to admit that this was one of his favorite activities to do with Rose and Clara, and not just because of the sex, but because it was time when they were truly together, just the three of them, with nothing to interrupt or intrude.

Digging his fingers deeper into Clara's skin, he thrust harder into her, relishing the way her body shuddered and faltered for just a moment. He met Rose's eyes, and she gave him a lip-bitten smile before her eyes closed and her head tipped back once more as Clara resumed her movements between Rose's legs.

The Doctor kept up his pace, jerking his hips and leaning over Clara so he could bottom out inside of her. One hand slid up her back to tangle in her hair, longer now than it had been in some time, and he heard her moan when he tugged on it gently, which in turn made Rose moan, and god, if he didn't love the way they sounded together.

His orgasm was building, he could feel the tension in his stomach, but there was something else building inside of him too, something powerful and unexplainable. There was white on the periphery of his vision, and he held on to Clara, his hands tight on her waist. He didn't know what was happening to him, but whatever it was, it didn't feel malevolent, and he sensed there was no way to stop it regardless of whatever it was, so he just closed his eyes and let it grow until his orgasm finally hit, more powerful than any he could remember.

He spilled into Clara, his fingers gripping her waist so tightly he was sure there would be bruises later, and whiteness clouded his vision. Dimly, he could hear the girls coming too, their cries filling the room, and he slumped over Clara, his arms sliding around her waist. He was still hard, and he kept moving, sliding in and out of her, feeling almost like he couldn't stop.

Liquid ran down his thighs, and he knew it hadn't come from him but rather the intensity of Clara's orgasm, and he saw it from Rose too as Clara shifted to the side, her fingers moving furiously inside of Rose, a steadily growing wet patch on the sheets as Rose writhed with her orgasm.

Finally, almost as if by some kind of signal, he and Clara collapsed to the bed. All three of them were breathing hard, and Rose and Clara swiped at the tears on their cheeks.

It was some time before any of them could speak, and it was Rose who broke the silence, touching her fingers to the damp spot on the bed between her legs.

"I've never done _that_ before," she murmured, her eyebrows drawing together.

"Neither have I," Clara said, her eyes on a similar wet spot a little farther down on the bed.

"That was certainly... intense," the Doctor said as he arched one eyebrow.

Rose bit her lip as she looked up at the two of them. "Did either of you feel –"

"Something happened," Clara declared. "Something – something powerful. I've never felt like that before, like – like I couldn't stop, like I _needed_ to keep going."

Rose and the Doctor nodded their agreement, and he shrugged when the girls looked to him for an explanation.

"There are still many things I don't understand," he said softly. "I don't know what happened, but I do know that something is different now. Something's changed."

Rose and Clara nodded, and a small smile curved Clara's lips. "But in a good way."

"Yeah," Rose agreed, smiling too. "A really good way."

The Doctor rose to his knees to press a kiss first to Clara's lips, then to Rose's, and the three of them shifted on the bed until they were lying together, the Doctor in the middle with Rose and Clara snuggled on either side of him.

Whatever had just happened between them, an unshakeable bond had formed, and their connection was now stronger than it had ever been. Their hearts now belonged solely to each other, his two hearts for their two hearts, and he held them closer, smiling as their arms tightened around his middle.


End file.
